


(Not) My Idea of a Good Time

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: It's Not What You Think [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen!Izaya, Teen!Shizuo, Underage - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, hit me if I missed something, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Shizuo wasn't really a party person, but with the first day of high school looming close, he's coerced out of the house for an unexpected night. It wasn't exactly his idea of a good time, but he wasn't about to complain either.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: It's Not What You Think [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	(Not) My Idea of a Good Time

_It wasn’t really Shizuo’s scene, but Tom had insisted. **Heavily**. _Shizuo had never had many friends, most kids had been afraid of him, and rightly so, and the others always wanted to pick a fight. Tom had taken pity on him in middle school, and now he was forcing Shizuo out of the house for a night. He and Tom would entering high school the coming Monday, and while they would be attending different schools, a bunch of Tom’s friends— _rich friends—_ were hosting a party the Friday before— _and Shizuo had apparently been invited._ The faux blond had been sure that was Tom’s doing entirely, he’d been hounding Shizuo for weeks about trying to find some people he shared common ground with, but at this point Shizuo believed that impossible and had given up _long_ ago.

Now he was standing in the bathroom mirror pulling at his shirt and trying to figure out if a button up was going to be too much for a casual party. He tried tucking it into his jeans and decided _that_ was too formal, untucked it, and gave up after staring a few minutes longer. _It would have to do._ Tom was going to meet him a few blocks from the house, and after checking the time, Shizuo realized he might be a little late, and if that happened Tom would never forgive him. Shizuo turned to leave the bathroom, and then spun back around to take the cap off the cologne his mother had bought him for the previous Christmas. He wasn’t a huge fan of the smell, but she had insisted that it was a good one. Shizuo made a run for the door after grabbing his keys and wishing his mother and brother a good night, and thought that if he ran at least half the way, he’d make it just in time. _He’d been wrong of course; his time management was utter shit._ Tom was waiting on the corner when Shizuo rounded it a little more out of breath than he thought he would be, and while he’d thought Tom might be disappointed, he’d been offered a smile and a good-natured jab at how late he was. _Shizuo should have known it was a sign of awful things to come._

The music in the house could be heard down the street, and by the time Shizuo and Tom reached the door, they could see it was _filled_ with people. Shizuo took a moment to wonder about what type of people Tom knew, and then dismissed the thought as he was ushered inside by a boy who looked ready to piss himself. Shizuo shrugged it off and decided that it wouldn’t be entirely awful to spend a night around people his own age, and god forbid make a few friends. Tom drifted away from him as soon as they got past the living room, and Shizuo slipped through the crowd to find the kitchen and get himself a drink. Unfortunately for him, the punch in the bowl reeked of alcohol, and both the counter and fridge were stocked full of different liquors. _Let the underage drinking begin._ Shizuo had to shake his head as he grabbed for a cup and ran it under the tap for some water instead, and then shifted through the crowd to try and find somebody who looked friendly enough to want to talk to him.

Shizuo had drifted through the crowd for a bit, and all the while couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on him. It made sense that people would be looking at him, he had a tendency to stand out in a crowd due to his hair— _a suggestion Tom had made in middle school—_ but these eyes were _glued_ to him. It was unnerving to an extent, set fire under his skin until it itched and Shizuo was turning his head to try and locate the source. No one stood out, though Shizuo was sure he had seen that black jacket that was disappearing into the kitchen a few times. Instead of following the person Shizuo turned just in time to catch a girl who had stumbled into someone else, and she looked nice enough. She was a pretty brunette, sweet and intelligent despite the liquor already in her system, and she had gotten awfully excited when a friend of hers had appeared from nowhere and tried to tug her away. She had grabbed for Shizuo’s wrist as her friend started pulling her away and told him that some people were getting together in the basement for some party games and that he should join— _he apparently wasn’t going to get an option to refuse._ The basement was much quieter than the rest of the house, and the people that had gathered around looked far more sober than the screaming teenagers up the stairs, however Shizuo didn’t miss the collection of bottles in the center of the room. _Drinking games?_ Shizuo wasn’t overly fond of alcohol, but the brunette was chattering excitedly at him, and he was finding it hard to come up with a reason to leave that didn’t sound lame. Instead a boy that wore a boxy pair of glasses called for everyone to find a seat, preferably in a circle, so that they could begin the games.

It started out innocently enough. A few rounds of would you rather warmed the group up and managed the job of ice breaker for people to learn most names, and then they moved into the more dangerous territory of truth or dare. Shizuo had swallowed down enough alcohol at that point to not really worry about the game, he was positive that things would escalate and was determined not to let it get to him. _He was out to have a good time now._ A few rounds passed with nothing but truth questions, and then suddenly Shizuo’s name was being said and he was turning his head to find the source. A boy on the other side of the circle with dark hair and nearly crimson eyes was staring at him, and he nodded his head to let him know he was listening, before realizing that the question had already been asked. _That jacket looks familiar._

“Dare.” Shizuo had said it in the hopes of getting a few others to take a bigger risk, and a handful of hushed whispers slipped through the circle as the boy across the way— _what the hell was his name?—_ offered a grin that would have been better fit to a razor blade. A moment passed when Shizuo thought he might have made the wrong decision, because he could see all sorts of awful scenarios playing out behind those vibrant eyes.

“I dare you finish off that bottle right in front of you.” Shizuo’s eyes darted down to the bottle— _sake—_ to see that it was just over half empty. He swallowed a few times as the people in the circle stared, and Shizuo lifted his eyes back to the boy’s face to see the grin had broadened, and in doing so, softened just a little. _He’s—sort of pretty._ Shizuo shook his head as he reached for the bottle and twisted the cap off, took as deep a breath as he could manage, and then pressed his lips to the bottle to swallow it down. _It’s kind of sweet._ It took a few seconds, but when the bottle was empty Shizuo set it back down and reached to grab one of the water bottles to wash it down. A few people clapped, and Shizuo dipped his head as he turned and picked the girl beside him— _Himura Asami—_ for the next round. The game went on and gradually the dares and truths became more sexual in nature, and Shizuo couldn’t stop himself from looking over at the boy— _Orihara Izaya, he had asked Asami his name._ Shizuo was _drunk,_ he was aware of that because the room was spinning a little bit, but he was also _positive_ that Orihara was too pretty to be a boy.

“Heiwajima, truth or dare.” Shizuo turned his head to see Himura looking at him and he dipped his head and chose dare again and hoped she wasn’t going to make him drink anymore. Instead she offered an impish smile as her eyes drifted across the crowd of people in front of them. A sense of foreboding hit Shizuo like a brick and he felt himself sway a little as Himura fixed her eyes back on him.

“This isn’t really you’re crowd, so you should get a chance to get more acquainted with the _best_ of us.” A few laughs travelled around the circle and Shizuo swallowed thickly as Himura’s mouth sharpened in a similar fashion to the way Orihara’s mouth had when he had dared Shizuo. Her tongue poked out between her teeth before she nodded her head to the right, and Shizuo’s head turned to see what she had indicated.

“Izaya is an acquired taste, but I think you’ll do just fine. I dare you to kiss him.” Shizuo could feel the heat hit his face and hoped that the drunken flush he was most certainly sporting would be enough to hide the embarrassment. _She must have seen him staring._ Shizuo took a moment to think about it as a rush of ‘ _oohs!’_ hit his ears. Shizuo cleared his throat and asked what sort of kiss would count, and Himura chattered back that it had to be a full lip lock, _anything less would be an affront to the group_. Another ripple of hushed excitement ran through the gathered people and Shizuo swallowed thickly before he turned his head to see Orihara was reclining back on his hands, his legs stretched out as though he were just waiting for Shizuo to slip between them. Several images flashed behind Shizuo’s eyes and the heat on his face intensified as he swallowed and shifted onto his hands and knees to crawl across the circle. The brunet reclined back further and Shizuo swallowed a second time as he reached him and raised a hand to grab for the back of his neck to bring him in. _Just like kissing a girl, just pretend he’s a girl._

Orihara didn’t resist at all, and after a moment one of his hands was slipping through Shizuo’s hair and pulling until their mouths were sealed more tightly together. _He smells good._ Shizuo had to drop a hand to the ground to stop the both of them from tumbling over as Izaya’s tongue slipped out and ran across Shizuo’s lips and his legs closed in until his knees were hooked over Shizuo’s hips. He could hear the people in the room making a ruckus, but at the moment Shizuo was more concerned with the flavor clinging to Orihara’s tongue. _Bitter._ His tongue tasted like beer, and Shizuo hated bitter things, but allowing his tongue to slide against Orihara’s was something he could do _all day._ After another moment Shizuo pulled back and forced his hand to relinquish its hold on the lithe brunet. His legs dropped from Shizuo’s body and Shizuo shifted back towards his seat and hurriedly said a random name just to get the next turn over with.

Everyone got at least one more turn, and Shizuo did his best to go as unnoticed as possible by the worst gossips in the group— _Himura included—_ because he didn’t want a repeat performance. _At least not in front of everyone._ Shizuo couldn’t help but notice that Orihara was stealing glances at him now too, and that caused a flurry of nervousness to hit his stomach as the game ended and the next was announced. _Rush hour honeymoon._ As the rules were explained Shizuo could feel a little sweat pool under his collar, and he knew it wasn’t from the heat of the room or the alcohol. Alike to seven minutes in heaven, but rather than being locked in a dark closet for seven minutes with a random person, you’d be locked in a bedroom for an hour with your _‘destined one’_ who was determined by a group vote after an elected official offered up two choices—one male and one female. _Majority rules._ There were eight bedrooms in the basement, so eight couples would be divined and the other people in the group would play another game while they waited out the hour. At best Shizuo could hope he’d get paired with Himura, she was nice enough, and then he wouldn’t have to worry about how to spend the hour. _He should have known better._

The first seven matches were made fairly quickly considering there were already some couples among the group, and then Shizuo’s name was being called and Himura was forcing him to stand. Shizuo shifted to stand next to the girl that had announced the rules and waited with bated breath as the group began deliberation as to who destiny thought he belonged with. The circle whispered for a few minutes and then two names were offered by the elected official of the game. _Himura Asami, and Orihara Izaya._ Both stood to stand on either side of Shizuo as all the other pairing had before and the vote was held— _Orihara won out by a landslide_. The both of them were ushered into the bedroom at the end of the hall after Himura flashed another sharp grin at Shizuo and sat down. He wasn’t entirely sure what he should expect, _sex_ didn’t sound reasonable in his head, and he wasn’t entirely sure that he _wanted_ that either. _He was straight._ They were locked in, and Shizuo moved across the room, taking a path that was as far away from the bed as possible. A rustle of clothing forced him to turn his head to see Orihara had taken off his jacket and folded it over the end of the footboard.

“So, what’s your story? It has to be your first party like Asami said or I would have seen you before. Tall, blond, and a _stoic_ too. I’d love to hear your secrets.” Orihara had shifted closer to him and Shizuo had stepped backwards to keep some healthy distance between them. Instead, Orihara’s lips pulled up into the sharpened grin and stepped closer, as though following up a challenge. Shizuo would have backed up further, but his back was against the wall now and there wasn’t anywhere for him to go. Something in his spine was crackling like a live wire in water, but it didn’t necessarily feel like a bad sensation. _It actually felt kind of good._ Orihara stepped closer still until they were toe to toe, and then his hands were wrapped around Shizuo’s neck, thumbs running softly over the hollow of his throat and adams apple. _Lightning._ Shizuo repressed a shudder as his heart started hammering harder in his chest and his blood started rushing in his ears. _The room was spinning again._ Shizuo thought for a moment that he might be sick, then the slightly shorter boy was pulling Shizuo downwards into another kiss, this one deeper than the last. Shizuo’s eyes drifted shut and his hands reached out for purchase on his partner’s body— _an anchor—_ and found his hips. _Careful._ The thought hit Shizuo too late because Orihara was letting out a yelp and jumping away from him. Shizuo could feel embarrassment rise into his throat to choke him, but Orihara hadn’t let go of him completely, and he was already stepping back into Shizuo’s frame as though he were seeking support.

“Silent _and_ strong? _My lucky night.”_ Orihara pulled him back down, but this kiss was more a collision of teeth as the burnet started back pedalling, making sure to drag Shizuo with him. After a few steps he buckled and Shizuo’s arms darted outwards to catch himself as he fell too. _Mattress._ Orihara had backed them up into the bed and with their bodies pressed nearly flush together, Shizuo could feel pressure against his hip. _H-he’s hard._ Shizuo’s jeans were tight in the front, and the press of Orihara’s body against his own had his already raging hormones in a frenzy. Shizuo pressed several kisses across Orihara’s jaw before he nudged his head to the side to find his neck. A sigh left the body underneath him, and then smooth hands were running across his stomach underneath his shirt. Orihara’s skin was soft and pliant, and when Shizuo pulled back enough to catch sight of the bruises he had sucked into his throat, they were dark. _He bruises easily._ Shizuo made a mental note to be more careful and instead of abusing his neck further, Shizuo pressed a handful of soft kisses to the center of Orihara’s throat. _Cologne. He smells like citrus and sandalwood._ Shizuo couldn’t help the sound that rumbled out of his throat, but Orihara had apparently liked it. Nimble fingers were pulling at the buttons on Shizuo’s shirt and then the fabric was being shoved off his shoulders and as far down his arms as was possible without Shizuo having to move his hands. Shizuo shifted until he could kneel on the edge of the mattress to rid himself of the offending fabric, and then Izaya’s hands were all over his chest.

“It’s Heiwajima Shizuo, isn’t it? _Can I call you Shizu-chan?”_ His voice had come out breathless and Shizuo dipped his head without thinking, though it was the right move in his mind because Orihara was smiling at him— _broadly—_ and the hands running over his chest pressed in more firmly until Shizuo thought he might be able to feel Orihara’s pulse through his fingertips. Shizuo was panting, and he felt a little pathetic that such little contact could have him so worked up, but the flush on Orihara’s face looked as deep as his felt, and he was able to forgive himself. Shizuo reached for the hem of Orihara’s shirt and slipped his hands underneath, wanting to know if his skin was soft everywhere, if that blush had reached his chest, _if he would bruise easily everywhere_. He raised his arms and arched his spine until Shizuo could pull the fabric away completely, and then Shizuo’s hands were running up Orihara’s flanks, hoping the caress wasn’t as rough as he thought it might be. Instead, Orihara surprised him by pressing into the touch and purring loudly.

_“Harder Shizu-chan._ I promise I won’t break, you can touch me harder.” Orihara sat up and grabbed at Shizuo’s hands, pressing them firmly against his ribcage before letting go and sliding his fingers through Shizuo’s hair. Shizuo’s fingers tightened involuntarily as Orihara dragged his nails across his scalp, and the brunet was letting out a hiss that sounded far too satisfied. Shizuo dropped his mouth to the brunet’s shoulder and nipped at the skin to color it pink as his hands wandered in a tight caress. Orihara pressed into every touch, and then Shizuo’s world was spinning again as the two of them were flipped over. Orihara perched himself overtop of Shizuo’s groin and rocked forward a few times, causing stars to burst behind Shizuo’s closed eyes. _Friction._ His hands tightened around Orihara further until a moan that sounded like a cry for help was leaving his lips. Shizuo surged upwards when his eyes decided to focus again to catch Orihara’s mouth, needing to taste that sound, weigh it on his tongue, figure out if it was bitter like his mouth or sweet like the pain currently blossoming in his shoulder blades. _Nails._ Orihara had sunk his nails into Shizuo’s back and it forced him to break away from the haphazard kiss. Orihara rocked forward a few more times to break up the stagnation and Shizuo’s head fell back on a groan. _This is good._ Hands were pulling on Shizuo’s belt a second later and a soft mouth was sucking bruises into the column of his throat. Shizuo bent his head further back in an attempt to give Orihara more room to work, and when he bit down just on the side of too hard, a moan that sounded too much like _Orihara_ fought past the cage of Shizuo’s teeth.

_“Izaya._ Use my given name, call me _Izaya.”_ He paused long enough to make his request before continuing with his task of getting Shizuo’s jeans open, and then his hand was wrapping around Shizuo and his hips were jolting upwards in search of more. _More._ Shizuo doubted he was still drunk with how much adrenaline was pulsing through him, but he _felt_ absolutely smashed as he reached forward to reciprocate the touch, to fumble open Izaya’s jeans that looked far too tight to get a grip on him too. _Careful._ Shizuo hesitated as his fingers brushed across heated flesh and Izaya’s hips titled forward to chase the touch. The angle was awkward when Shizuo finally decided to bite the bullet and wrap his hand around Izaya’s cock, and he hoped it would be enough of a deterrent to keep himself in check, the last thing he wanted to do right now was hurt Izaya. _Not when he wanted to make him feel as good as Shizuo currently felt._ Izaya’s head tilted backwards on a moan and then Shizuo found his mouth caught up in another kiss as Izaya started moving his hand.

Shizuo had touched himself, what teenage boy hadn’t, but having someone else touch him was completely different. Izaya’s grip was firm, and he was twisting his wrist right under the head of Shizuo’s cock to cause sparks of pain that bordered on the edge of bliss just before his thumb slid into Shizuo’s slit to catch some of the beading pre-come to make the next pass of his hand smoother. _Admittedly, Shizuo didn’t mind the burn._ After an agonizing minute of trying desperately to stave of his impending orgasm, Shizuo shifted his hand to drag his palm up Izaya’s shaft in return, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t left out, wanting to see if he could force Izaya to come apart first. Shizuo struggled at first to figure things out—in theory this sounded easy considering they both had the same hardware, in practice it was harder, _literally—_ but then he was mirroring Izaya’s movements and the brunet’s hand was stalling, his grip loosening around Shizuo as a strangle gasp caught in his throat. For a horrifying moment Shizuo was snapped out of whatever trance he’d been under as the thought of _I hurt him_ bulldozed over everything. Shizuo let go of Izaya and reached his other hand for his cheek, trying to gauge his reaction from his face.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? _Izaya,_ did I _hurt_ you?” A sharp sound slipped past Izaya’s teeth as his unoccupied hand grabbed for Shizuo’s to lace their fingers together, and it took Shizuo a second to realize the sound had been laughter. _Izaya was laughing at him._ The brunet place several rapid kisses to Shizuo’s throat before hands were on Shizuo’s face and Izaya was pressing a hard kiss to his mouth.

_“He speaks!_ Ah—no, no, you’re doing _amazing_ Shizu-chan. Help get me out of my jeans, I don’t want to make a mess.” Izaya sat back and then stood at the edge of the mattress waiting for Shizuo to follow him up. Shizuo chose to stay seated for a moment longer as he slipped his fingers through Izaya’s belt loops to tug him closer. _Firm, Izaya wants to feel the touch._ Shizuo let himself slip back under the haze as he pressed a few kisses to Izaya’s chest as his fingers slipped across a trim waist. Shizuo wanted to map out Izaya’s body, wanted to remember this, wanted to make sure he remembered to get Izaya’s number after all of this was over. _This was better than any of the fooling around he had done with girls._ Shizuo sucked a nipple into his mouth as he moved to start pushing the fabric off Izaya’s hips, and then thin fingers were drifting down Shizuo’s shoulders, nails most definitely leaving red trails behind. The bite to Shizuo’s skin intensified everything else, and the heat in his blood was undeniable— _irresistible—_ at this point. Shizuo had always been inclined towards girls, never really thought he could _want_ to touch another boy like this, or be touched, but something about Izaya— _Orihara Izaya—_ drew him in until Shizuo wasn’t sure he was controlling himself anymore. _He liked it a little too much._

Shizuo slipped down to his knees to help Izaya step out of the fabric, and then he was mouthing at sharp hipbones, nipping sharply to cause the body in his grip to jolt with it. Shizuo reached to slip his fingers back under the waistband of Izaya’s briefs, and when a noise that was as close as Shizuo figured he was going to get to approval at this very second, he pulled them down too. Shizuo had never spent much time looking at himself, and he had never really imagined that anyone’s genitals could be described as _pretty,_ Izaya however seemed to be an exception. His cock was long and flushed a ruddy red at the tip, and it was obvious that Izaya took care to groom as well, the hair at the base was trimmed and kept close. Shizuo had the urge to bury his nose there, and decided that he might try and work up to that as his tongue slipped out to lick at the tip. Izaya’s hips jolted forward and one of his hands jumped to Shizuo’s skull to squeeze.

_“S-Shizu-chan—more.”_ Shizuo let Izaya’s voice guide him as his eyes slipped closed and he sucked the head into his mouth. He received a satisfied sigh in response, and Shizuo had enough sense to mind his teeth as he dropped his head lower to swallow a little more. Shizuo pulled back up to take a breath and then dropped his head back down as he concentrated on opening his throat until Shizuo’s nose was pressed tightly to Izaya’s pelvic plane. _He smells like cinnamon and saltwater here._ The hand on his shoulder pressed down more firmly, and it took Shizuo several seconds to realize that Izaya was using Shizuo for support. He was trembling, his legs shaking slightly as he panted above Shizuo. Shizuo pulled off of Izaya, the slick popping sound his lips made was positively obscene as he shifted to stand and raise Izaya up with him. Shizuo’s hands slipped under his thighs as Izaya caught his breath, and then the brunet was being lifted and pressed into the mattress. Shizuo slipped between his legs to bear his weight down on him, to get another taste of that glorious friction. Izaya threw his head back and his spine arched as the fabric of Shizuo’s jeans rubbed against him, and Shizuo thought he should probably take the rest of his clothes off too. Instead Izaya reached to drag him closer before rolling them over again. Izaya’s hands slipping into Shizuo’s briefs long enough to pull his dick out, and then Izaya’s hips were rolling forward until they were pressed tightly together. Shizuo could feel the sting of his zipper, felt as it dug into sensitive flesh, but that _bite_ was mind blowing. _Izaya was mind blowing._

_“That feels so good._ H-hold on to me.” Izaya reached to steady a hand against the wall, the other dropped down until it was pressed flat against Shizuo’s stomach. _Anchors._ Shizuo raised his hands until one had a tight grip at Izaya’s hip and the other was wrapped around his shoulder, thumb reaching to run over the bruises on his throat. Izaya started rocking, the pace fast and dirty as his voice rose in volume. The friction between them was glorious, and Shizuo had to chase that feeling further as Izaya titled his head back and his chest started rising and falling faster. _Close._ Shizuo could feel his own orgasm beginning to crest, though it didn’t look like either of them were going to get there with Izaya on top of him. Shizuo tugged Izaya down and rolled them back over before he grabbed for his legs, pulled them tight around his waist as he rolled his hips downwards. **_Lightning_** _._ Izaya cried out and his hands shot forward until he was clutching at Shizuo, his entire body wrapped around the blond’s larger frame. Shizuo’s hips moved on their own as he humped against the smaller body beneath him. _More, more, those sounds, this feeling, the taste of his skin._

“Oh fuck, _fuck— **harder**. _C-come on Shizu-chan— _fuck me harder.”_ Shizuo nipped at Izaya’s jaw and shifted a hand to his hip to pull him closer, to press them more tightly together as his hips snapped forward a little harder. It was good, it was all so _good—_ the friction, the slide of their cocks against each other—Shizuo hadn’t ever felt like this, but even this didn’t seem enough to satisfy. Izaya’s hips were raising into Shizuo’s and the chirps in his throat were coming out sharper, but neither of them seemed to be any closer to finishing, and Shizuo was getting progressively more frustrated. He was chasing his orgasm, and he wasn’t sure he was going to catch it at this rate. A few seconds passed and the sound of skin sliding against skin was the only sound in the room besides their breathing, then Izaya was pushing at his shoulder and Shizuo was retreating enough to allow Izaya to move. His limbs unwound from Shizuo’s body, and then he was rolling over and positioning himself on his hands and knees. He turned his head to throw a wicked smile over his shoulder at Shizuo before he was wiggling his hips from side to side to make his ass sway.

“Ever done this before? You should hurry up if you want to, we only have thirty minutes left.” Izaya shifted to drop himself down further his shoulders and cheek supporting his weight as he spread his legs further to show off the tight pucker of muscle between his legs. Shizuo’s mouth went dry for a second as he stared, and then a slick sound had his eyes dropping to Izaya’s face to find he had slipped a few of his fingers into his mouth. He was sucking on them, tongue running between the digits, then those same slick fingers were rubbing circles over the muscle before a one slipped its way inside. Izaya let out a sigh as he pressed the lone digit in further, and that snapped Shizuo out of his daze. _Yes._ He could do that, that was easy enough, if Izaya was going to make such sweet sounds, Shizuo might be able to get off like that. Shizuo slipped three of his own fingers into his mouth as his other hand dropped to his cock, needing some sort of friction to get him going again, to take the edge off as Izaya’s flush darkened and slipped down his back and arms. Shizuo pulled his fingers from his mouth and Izaya let his hand drop from himself as Shizuo was reaching to tease at that place instead. His index finger slipped inside without much difficulty, and it sounded like the air had been punched from Izaya’s lungs as he shifted his hand to thrust his finger deeper.

_“Holy shit yes—hmn, more Shizuo—fuck, ‘M not glass, give me more.”_ Shizuo obeyed after a moment and pressed his middle finger in beside his index. Izaya clenched around him like a vice, and Shizuo had to take a breath as his hand started moving faster over his cock before he could shift his fingers to scissor Izaya’s open. Izaya let out gasp and whimpers that sounded like Shizuo’s name, and then he was asking for a third finger and Shizuo was running his hand over his cock faster as Izaya’s voice grew in volume. Several minutes passed slowly, stretched out like a life time as Shizuo thought he might be reaching the precipice, and then Izaya was reaching and touching at Shizuo’s waist to stall his movements.

“I’m _soooo_ ready now. Come on, _fifteen minutes.”_ Shizuo struggled to understand through the haze of euphoria, but then he caught hold of what Izaya was asking for and that caused him to hesitate. _Condoms._ Shizuo knew for a fact that he didn’t have any, and it didn’t exactly look like Izaya was going to produce one either. Shizuo thought very seriously about refusing, about offering to get Izaya off some other way, but then those sharp eyes were looking at him again and the color had changed slightly. Bright and vibrant, in the light of the room they looked as though there were glowing a dark shade of pink. _Beautiful._ Shizuo swallowed hard and took a breath before voicing his question.

“Are you sure? We— _we don’t have any protection._ I want to make sure you’re sure.” Shizuo had said it to Izaya, but a part of him thought he might have said it to reassure himself. He wanted to, he _absolutely_ wanted to, and that thought scared him to an extent. If Izaya wasn’t sure, Shizuo wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to stop if Izaya decided to change his mind. That sounded pathetic in his head, how many awful men had used that very excuse while sexually assaulting someone, but something in Shizuo’s _bones_ was telling him this was something he needed to do. _He needed to do this with Izaya._ Izaya’s head shifted against the sheets in a nod as soon as the question had left Shizuo’s lips, and then he was speaking.

“Oh yeah— _I’m super sure._ Don’t worry, you’re my first, so I’m clean as a whistle. Now hurry up Shizu-chan— _you’re wasting time.”_ Shizuo stalled as Izaya’s words hit his ears, and for a second, he seriously doubted them. Izaya had been far too eager— _but so had Shizuo._ Shizuo’s blood had been humming since he’d been dared to kiss Izaya. Shizuo placed a hand on Izaya’s hip and leant over him to kiss at his pulse point before asking him to roll over again. The brunet hesitated, and Shizuo watched as his body trembled for a few seconds before he obeyed and rolled back over. Shizuo pushed at the fabric of his jeans and briefs as Izaya got comfortable against the pillows. After discarding them off the side of the bed Shizuo shifted into the space between Izaya’s legs and ran a hand up his thigh. Izaya shivered underneath him, and Shizuo pressed a little closer, hoping that he might just be cold rather than nervous. _If Izaya was nervous, Shizuo was a wreck._ Shizuo dipped his head to run his nose along Izaya’s jaw as his hand dropped between their bodies to steady himself at Izaya’s entrance. Shizuo exhaled against Izaya’s throat and gripped himself a little better—confident in his decision.

“Y-you’re my first too, so tell me if it hurts, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” Izaya nodded his head, though his eyes were looking at the minuscule space between his and Shizuo’s bodies. Another deep breath, this one shared between the two of them, and then Shizuo’s hips were pressing forward and he was sinking into Izaya’s body. The brunet tensed underneath him, and Shizuo stopped to let him adjust to the first signs of intrusion. _Heaven._ The slick heat encasing the head of his cock was unbelievable, and Shizuo wasn’t sure if he and Izaya were really going to have a chance to get this started if it was going to get better than this. It took Shizuo three minutes to bottom out, and then Izaya was urging him to move, his hips raising until Shizuo felt him sink just a little deeper. It all honesty, neither of them lasted very long after their bodies connected so intimately Shizuo could feel Izaya’s heartbeat in his own chest. They caught their breath, and Shizuo did his best to be careful as he extricated himself from the grip of Izaya’s body. Izaya lay still for a few seconds, and then he was asking Shizuo to get a cloth from the bathroom so they could clean up a bit. Shizuo did as asked and then carefully started dressing, thinking this all felt a little too awkward. There was a knock at the door just as Izaya was doing up his jeans and a voice called through to say that the time was up and they needed to come out now. Shizuo moved towards the door only to be pulled back slightly after a soft hand grabbed for his wrist.

“Don’t go vanishing on me just yet.” Shizuo could feel heat hit his face as Izaya stepped close and started pulling at the fabric of Shizuo’s shirt until it looked a little less wrinkled. Izaya gave him a sharp smile and a wink afterwards as his hands smoothed through the worst of the tangles in Shizuo’s hair. It looked like Izaya was ready to step away, and then Shizuo was being pulled down into another kiss instead, this one on the side of too gentle after all they had just done. The press of Izaya’s mouth was chaste and unhurried, and Shizuo could feel some of the early heat that had consumed him come back to re-ignite the embers in his gut. _Izaya was doing things to him. Horrendously good things._ The brunet pulled back a moment later, and it took Shizuo a few seconds to figure out that he had grabbed hold of Izaya’s waist. He let go slowly, and Izaya offered him a wry grin as his hands slipped down Shizuo’s chest.

“I’d like it if we could keep this between us. I don’t like other people in my business, so for all anyone knows or cares, we sat and talked the hour away. Here, my number, give me a call sometime. Hope to see you at another one of these parties, _Shizu-chan.”_ Izaya had slipped Shizuo’s phone out of his pocket and punched his number into the device before handing it back over and grabbing for his jacket that was still hanging over the footboard. Izaya left the room after pulling it on, and Shizuo didn’t miss the fact that the high collar of the jacket hid the hickeys the blond had sucked into his throat. Shizuo wasn’t entirely sure what he was meant to do with himself now. It felt a little like Izaya hadn’t—but that didn’t make sense if Shizuo had been—of course he always could have lied about— _oh just leave the fucking room Shizuo._ Shizuo gathered what was left of his senses and sipped out of the room after fixing the skewed blanket on the bed. _If Izaya wanted it to be like it hadn’t happened, Shizuo would allow it._ He wasn’t entirely keen on anyone knowing he had hooked up with another boy, not that there was anything to be ashamed of, especially with the way Shizuo’s heart was still hammering in his chest. He had liked Izaya, and after looking at the new contact in his phone as he wandered up the stairs towards the kitchen, he decided he might want to see more of the lithe brunet. He wouldn’t mind calling himself _gay_ if Izaya would want to see more of him too in the future.

Shizuo caught up with Tom nearly an hour later and the two of them sat and chatted for a while in the living room. People had started to leave, and the house was decidedly much quieter. Not long later, the two of them decided to leave as things were beginning to wind down further anyway. When Tom asked about what Shizuo had gotten up to, he had made a non-committal sound after catching sight of Izaya near the front door. He was chatting with a girl that had blue stripes in her hair, and it looked like they were more than a little friendly. _He was looking at Shizuo though._ Izaya looked half animated as he talked to the girl and his eyes followed Shizuo through the hall and stayed on him as he pulled his shoes on. His eyes were glittering at Shizuo as Tom nudged his shoulder and asked for a better response, something with more substance. Shizuo shook his head as he and Tom swept past Izaya and Shizuo caught the scent of citrus— _grapefruit—_ and sandalwood.

“I don’t know, not really my idea of a good time, but it could have been a lot worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :/ 
> 
> I know I've been absent, I've been dealing with my mental health, I've been working vigorously to try and finish the final draft of my book so it's ready for publication in July, so I haven't had a lot of time to work on some fun projects. I AM still working on my Mr. Brightside series, it's just taking a little while. I'm wanting to post the next four parts all together for you guys, so just be a little more patient with me. Until then, enjoy the new series, I'm hoping to do a weekly update on this one, but who knows, my writing schedule is whack at the moment.
> 
> As usual, I love comments, I love kudos, but I always appreciate a well-written email! I love hearing from you guys and don't forget, I take requests! 
> 
> Hit me here: sin.menaceinc@gmail.com


End file.
